Rescuers 4 A Savage War Monger
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: The Rescuers must save a young boy from a vicious former general who will do anything to get what wants
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Sunflora, Fuschia, Mischa, Aloha, Sparky, Aloha's parents, Milton, Orville, Wilbur The Chairmouse or the delegates but I do own Mike, Mike's parents, Ex-General Joseph Mckory, Lyle Mckory and any other character not owned by Mouse Avenger or Disney.

The Rescuers 4: The Savage War Monger

Chapter 1

A young man in his late 20's to early 30's ran into a giant building in the deepest forests of Hawaii, running past armed guards, and bowed down to an older man who was very strong looking. The man named Joseph Mckory an ex army general said "Lyle I have a job for you." Lyle said "Yes grandfather?" Joseph said "Here take this photograph his name is Michael Milson he is worth alot of money as the son of Multi-Billionaire industrialist and entrepreneur Martin Milson and successful model Lisa Milson." Lyle said "What's my mission grandfather?'" Joseph punched Lyle knocking him down. "You numbskull what do you think your misson is kidnap him so I can hold him for ransom and kill him anyway when I receive the money is that understood."

Lyle said "Yes sir." Joseph said "His parents sent him here to Hawaii to visit his penpal Aloha Kikiona while they are going to a business meeting in San Diego, California As soon as he leaves the airport grab him is that understood?." Lyle said "Yes sir." Joseph said "And if you fail I'll kill you." Lyle sweated a little "Yes sir and he ran out of the building.

Meanwhile, at Aloha's house she was helping to get ready for Mike's visit. Aloha said "I'm so excited that he's coming." Her parents both said "We know." Aloha said "I can't wait to meet him." After an hour they went to the airport to pick up Mike. At the airport Lyle was walking around the entrance trying not to look suspicious wearing an trenchcoat and sunglasses. The Kikiona's arrived at the airport. After getting through security, they saw Mike and Aloha ran up to him and hugged him. Mike saw her face and smiled at her "Nice to meet you Aloha." Then they got his luggage and went out to the car. Lyle seeing his target walked close by then he ran and grabbed Mike.

Before Aloha and her parents could react Lyle pulled Mike into his car. Mike said "Where are you taking me?" Lyle said "Keep quiet you'll see soon enough." The car drove out of Honolulu. A mouse who witnessed this ran away. Then hours later on the societies megacomputer a message appeared "13 year old Michael Milson has been kidnapped by Lyle Mckory grandson of former U.S. General Joseph Mckory who was dishonorably discharged for brutality but was pardoned for his war crimes." Chairmouse said "Someone call our top members."

At their hotel room in San Diego a phone call was made to Mike's parents. Martin picked up the phone "Who is this?" the voice was Joseph who said "I have your son." Martin's face lost it's color. His wife said "Martin what is it?" Martin said "What do you want." Joseph said "$550,000 or he dies." Martin said "Lisa our son has been kidnapped." Lisa broke down as Martin comforted her. Elsewhere Aloha was worried about what would happen to Mike. Her parents tried to comfort her to no effect.

Meanwhile, At the Roberts family residence The whole family including Jake, Sunflora and Sparky were enjoying breakfast as they heard people outside talking about a kidnapping just then a letter arrived that also mentioned the kidnapping. Bernard said "Another Hawaii case but this time it's a boy whose the victim." Bianca said "Whoever he is it's our duty to save him. They all left the pagoda and went to Albatross Airlines. They saw Milton who said "Have you guys heard about the Milson Boy?" Bianca said "Yes that's why we need you to take us to Hawaii right away." Milton said "Alright hold on tight everyone." Milton shot through the air.

Now we see Joseph's base of operations, Mike said "My dad will make you sorry." Joseph said "Hah sure he will and I bet you're going say that he has a shotgun huh well we have tanks and weapons with armor piercing bullets." He said "Now boy you will do as I say or else." Mike said "Or else what? You won't get the ransom if I'm dead." Joseph punches Mike "I won't kill you I'll torture you if you don't obey me." He then said "Besides when I get the ransom I may just kill you anyway." Mike said "Why?" Joseph laughed "Because I can." Now Mike was frightened.

Don't worry Mike the Rescuers are coming but let's hope that they have what it takes to save you.

The End of chapter

Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Under his grandfather's orders, Lyle took Mike to a small house right outside the base by dragging him there. Mike said "Why are you doing this?" Lyle said "That's none of your concern now shut up boy." He squeezed Mike's arm and through inside of the house. Lyle went inside and said "You're going to get my grandfather alot of money kid." Mike said "Yeah but he might kill me immediately after." Lyle said "Yeah life is terrible so deal with it I have." Mike said "What will your grandfather give you for this." Lyle said "My life."

Mike said "What?" Lyle said "You heard me." Mike said "But if you're his grandson why would he want to kill you?" Lyle said "Because he can now shut up you little brat." Mike said "What do you mean you're not his property he can't just get rid of you like that." Lyle left and slammed the door then he locked it. Mike then sat there alone wondering what Aloha was doing.

Since he first saw her in person he realized, even though he is only 13, that he might be in love. He also knew that his parents would save him, but now he was still frightened and felt very alone. Then he remembered that Joseph might kill him "What if I never see any of them again?" He shedded a tear and slumped his head into his arms.

Lyle walked back to the base thinking about what Mike said "Stupid brat my grandfather can do as he pleases." Lyle continued by saying "I'm his property I'm his grandson so I'm his property and I belong to him." He then said "I'm lucky he took me in." He then arrived at the entrance and walked inside. He went in front of Joseph "Grandfather I put the boy inside of the holding place."

Joseph said "Well done maybe you are worth something after all now go." Lyle said "Yes sir." and he left. Joseph smiled and thought to himself "I will take the money and kill the boy heh heh." Then he sat back chuckling.

Milton continued to fly and said "We're almost there." Bernard said "That's good." Then Bianca said "This Joseph Mckory sounds dangerous hopefully we will save the poor boy from him soon." Bernard said "We will." Jake said "You got that right Bernie." Sunflora said "We will save him I just know it." Fuschia said "Yeah you've never failed before." Mischa said "And you won't fail this time either." Bianca said "You're all right we can do this." Milton continued to fly.

Meanwhile at Aloha's house, She was very worried about Mike and what would happen to him. Her mother entered her room and said "Aloha are you ok?" Aloha ran to her mother and hugged her "I can't stop thinking about Mike I'm sorry worried about him and I don't know what to do." Aloha's mother said "It'll be alright I promise we've call your aunt Liane to help find him."

Aloha said "But aunt Liane is a geologist what can she do." Aloha's mother said "Don't forget she was also in the army and she'll help to find Mike." Aloha said "You think so." Aloha's mother said "If I know my younger sister as well as I think I do then I know she will help to get Mike back." Aloha said "You're right I just hope he's alright." Aloha's mother said "I'm sure he is good night Aloha." Aloha said "Good night mom." Then her mother went out of the room as Aloha laid down on the top of her bed and turned over to her side.

Momo the monkey and Iolani the scarlet macaw entered her room through her open window. They both went over to her and nudged her and she faced them and said "Hi guys." She noticed that they looked concerned and Aloha said "I'm okay it's just." She sat on her bed and said "My penpal Mike came today and I like him a whole lot I might even be in love with Mike."

Then she tears up a little "But he was kidnapped and I don't know what's going to happen to him I'm so afraid of the possiblility that he might get killed." She then cried a bit as Momo hugged her and Iolani got on her shoulder and Aloha smiled a little and said "At least I'll always have you two to make me feel better."

Then next we Milton landing right on the beach by Aloha's hut. Aloha who saw Milton from her window ran outside and saw Milton, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Sunflora, Fuschia and Mischa. Her parents came out and saw them two and Aloha ran to mice and hugged them all and said "I'm so glad you're all here." Bianca said "It's great to see you again Aloha." Aloha said "It's great to see you too I missed you all so much." Bernard said "We can all catch up later we have to save someone who was kidnapped named Mike Milson."

Aloha said "Yeah he came here to see me he's my penpal I told him all about you guys." Bianca said "Well then I wonder how he'll react when he meets us in person." Aloha said "He wrote to me that you guys seem interesting I'm sure he'll like you guys alot."

Meanwhile, we see Joseph sitting in a chair petting two large white wolf-like dogs. He then said "Guards come in here." four guards enter the room one of them said "You called for us sir." Joseph said "Yes would you please feed my dogs." One of the guards said "Yes sir." Joseph smiled "Excellent." He snapped his fingers and the dogs woke up and attacked the guards tearing them apart and eating them. The dogs then approached Joseph who said "13 seconds that's excellent but next time I still expect better got it." The dogs lowered their heads and went back to sleep.

Joseph smiled and said "Soon that money will be mine."

End of chapter 2.


End file.
